Crystal Fairy Z-Squad
Crystal Fairy Z-Squad (Korean: 크리스탈요정 지스쿼드) is a South Korean 3D computer animated pilot presentation produced by Enemes at the Seoul Character Fair in July 17, 2004. This prototype pilot presentation was made in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS. Plot In July 2004, the Z-Squad are making their first debut in the pilot presentation. New characters debut in the pilot: Tungyeo, Aramis, Woolaf, Balloon, Grindel, and the Handsome Trio. The pilot presentation starred the Z-Squad (Chaney, Jeanie, and Haemi) together. In the opening theme song, all the clips from all the episodes were seen. In the first story, Tungyeo hosted the show and today is chocolate chip cookies day. During the story, Jeanie likes to play tennis, Haemi likes to play archery, and Chaney likes to do rollerblading. Meanwhile, the three girls met these super cute guys called the Handsome Trio and they like to play a game called beach volleyball. Suddenly, the three boys beat all the girls up and they won the game again, except for the three girls that they lose all of their hopes in tears. The Handsome Trio knew that they had to give Chaney, Jeanie, and Haemi a chance to do one last thing. So, Chaney is really angry in fire that she gave Jinu a piece of paper. Finally, Jinu reads the paper that says "If you're so good, show us what you got in a beach volleyball game after school." Later that day, Haemi and Jeanie are very surprised that Jinu gave Chaney a bouquet of flowers as a present while Tungyeo is taking a picture of her. Meanwhile, at grandfather's house, Jeanie, Haemi, and Chaney can have chocolate chip cookies for an evening snack until they can find a book of crystals. And so, Jeanie can wish for a lot of things from the magical place called Z-Nation and the girls can sign the contract with 144 crystals, 36 Zoots, and 3 power belts. In the second story, the three girls found Prince Aramis and saw that he's a rockstar. Meanwhile, the girls saw that the three dolls are cute and cuddly when Woolaf came to see the girls. Suddenly, the three dolls woke up and the girls saw that they're awake from their nap. And so, the girls called the dolls' names (red for Courage, pink for Love, green for Hope) and shout out their slogans together. Finally, they transform into superheroes with their power belts while the three boys are going upstairs to call the girls and knock on their door. In the third story, the three girls are now superheroes and ready to fight all the evil Zoots together with their three power crystals, such as the yellow crystal, the blue crystal, and the red crystal that they're done by the three Zoots. Finally, the three girls are ready for bungee jumping for the first time and they're still superheroes. And so, the three girls happily jumped in with the big drop and they all cheered together with their big high fives. Differences * The three girls are originally about 11 years old as early preteen girls with their three little dolls called the Zoots (red for Courage, green for Hope, pink for Love). * The three girls wore their early superhero outfits with their mini skirts, and power belts that they have fairy wings (red for Chaney, green for Jeanie, pink for Haemi). * Chaney's skin is originally peach, her red hair is originally long, and her eyes are originally yellow. * Jeanie's glasses are originally red and her eyes are originally green that matches her green hair. * Haemi's rose hair is clipped up with a yellow hair clip and she uses an early superhero weapon that it looks like a multicolored double flower wand. Easter Egg: "Z Nation" On an ancient and magical Earth known as "Z Nation", an eleven-year old boy named Zack with blond hair and his best friends, named Chloe with rose hair and Dudley with green hair become superheroes in a battle of good versus evil. With the help of a trio of the friendly little aliens, the three preteen kids are given special Z powers to take on an evil dictator and his army of evil aliens against the dark magic. Gallery Opening Theme Song ChaneySkateboarding.jpg|"Here I go!" ChaneySweet.jpg|"I look so sweet." HaemiFurious.jpg|"Take this!" ZSquadCurious.jpg|"What are you doing?" ChaneyExcited.jpg|"I'm so excited!" HaemiConfused.jpg|"Let's see." JeanieWishing.jpg|"I wish for 144 crystals, 36 Zoots, and 3 power belts." ZSquadWondering.jpg|"Wow!" ZSquadHappy.jpg|"How beautiful!" ZSquadFlying.jpg|"Wheeeeee!" ZSquadRacing.jpg ZSquadRidingBicycles.jpg ZSquadSurprised.jpg ZSquadMoreSurprised.jpg ChaneySurprised.jpg|"Oooh!" ChaneyMoreSurprised.jpg|"Look!" ZSquadEvenMoreSurprised.jpg|"Watch out!" ZSquadFurious.jpg|"Help!" ZSquadWorried.jpg|"Huh?" ZSquadMoreWorried.jpg|"What's this?" ZootsLaughing.jpg ZootsHappy.jpg ZootsTalking.jpg ChaneyAboutToTransform.jpg HaemiAboutToTransform.jpg JeanieAboutToTransform.jpg OriginalZSquad.jpg|Z-Squad! Call in the Z-Squad! Z-Squad: The Prince Saver In July 2005, the South Korean 3D computer animated television series was originally released in production as a fantasy adventure show created in Alias Maya and Avid DS with Adobe Photoshop, RealFlow, and ButterflyNetRender with two snippets. Videos Z squad act 011 h264|Z-Squad 3D Animation Test Part 1 (2005-2006) Z squad act 019 h264|Z-Squad 3D Animation Test Part 2 (2005-2006) Category:DVD Features Category:Promotional Pilots Category:Power of Courage! �� Category:Power of Love! �� Category:Power of Hope! �� Category:Hooray for Chaney! Category:Hooray for Haemi! Category:Hooray for Jeanie!